Sanando Heridas
by madeleinemarivop
Summary: Ron la habia herido, y en su huir termino en los brazos de un  rubio de ojos grises que la cuidaria hasta que ella sanara.


Este es mi primer historia de Draco y Hermione, esta pareja me encanta!, ojala les guste... y pues los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa J..

SANANDO HERIDAS

Ese año no era tan diferente a los demás, la guerra había terminado hacia ya 10 años, yo había entrado al ministerio en el departamento de Regulación y protección de las criaturas mágicas, habíamos hecho muchas mejoras en esos años, y todo marchaba perfectamente, solo había una nube de oscuridad en mi vida y ese había sido Ronald Weasley… después de la guerra nos habíamos hecho novios claro que todo el mundo mágico lo esperaba, y todo fue de maravilla hasta el cuarto año de noviazgo, una tarde decidí ir al callejón Diagon para comprar algunas cosas que me hacían falta para mi nueva oficina en el ministerio, cuando doble una esquina y los vi, Ron besaba a Lavander Brown, el corazón se me partió en mil trozos, me quede petrificada ante la escena, quizás fue mi mirada tan insistente que hizo que Ron abriera los ojos y me viera con autentico terror, se separo un poco brusco de ella, quien al sentir la reacción giro para ver qué era lo que le causaba tanto terror a Ron, y al verme juro que su mirada era como si viera aun dementor, ambos se quedaron pálidos y Ron se adelanto unos pasos y con esa voz que tantas veces ame, ahora sonaba hueca, sin vida.

-herms… déjame que te explique…- era una súplica vacía al menos para mí.

-no creo que necesite que me expliques nada Ronald- dije escupiendo cada palabra con desprecio- creo que lo visual lo dice todo… pero no se detengan por mí… al final creo que nunca lo hicieron ¿cierto?- le dedique una mirada de odio a los dos que estaba a frente a mí.

-pero… espera Herms…-

-¡y nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a llamar así Ronald, jamás!- el grito de frustración y dolor salió de mi garganta, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento y no les daría el gusto de verme llorar, gire y les di la espalda en cuando gire y me perdí de su vista tome mi varita y me desaparecí, no supe en realidad cual era mi destino, en realidad solo quería que el dolor de mi corazón desapareciera y creo que mi inconsciente me guió, sentí el piso bajo mis pies y un gran mareo, estaba a la entrada de un parque aunque no sabía bien en donde estaba, lo único que recuerdo era que el piso se acercaba cada vez más a mi rostro, y vi sangre en mis manos, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe final, pero nunca llego, solo el dolor en mi hombro izquierdo y en mi pecho me decían que seguía viva.

Cuando desperté me sentí un poco desorientada, no sabía que había pasado ni en donde estaba, mis ojos poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando a la intensa luz y me di cuenta de que estaba acostaba en una blanda cama, gire mi rostro y reconocí el lugar era una de las habitaciones del hospital San mugo, intente levantarme pero el intenso dolor de mi hombro me hizo que desistiera de mi loco impulso de levantarme, así que recorrí con la vista la habitación blanca, hasta que mis ojos enfocaron a una silueta que estaba recargada en la puerta, claro que veía un poco borroso, intente concentrarme y casi mi corazón se detiene al ver ese rostro.

-¿Malfoy?...

-Granger, no sabes que el aparecerte es solo para los magos más avanzados?- dijo con esa frialdad tan característica en él, y me veía con esos ojos grises en donde reflejaba la superioridad de su apellido, yo me quede de una pieza, era al que menos me imagine que volvería a ver, cuando dio un paso hacía mi, solo por mero instinto intente retroceder, pero ese acto me trajo un dolor insoportable en mi hombro y lance un grito ahogado de dolor, pero eso no lo detuvo, rodeo la cama y me clavo esos ojos de plata liquida en los míos que ya reflejaban bastante miedo.

-no seas tonta Granger- dijo serio- no pretendo lastimarte, solo vengo a revisar si ya estas mejor, ayer en verdad nos diste un susto de muerte- y fue hasta ese instante que me di cuenta que tenía una bata puesta y en el bolsillo de la derecha tenia escrito su nombre, quizás mi cara era todo un poema a la confusión, entonces paso algo que no supe si era alucinación por el dolor o de verdad ya estaba perdiendo la razón, el me sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa fingida, ¡era una sonrisa real y sincera!

- Granger, tranquila si continuas con esos cambios de humor tan severos en verdad te pasaran a hacerle compañía el profesor lockhard- dijo

-¿Cómo llegue aquí Malfoy?... no recuerdo casi nada…- mi voz sono casi a un suspiro.

- bueno Granger da la casualidad que fui yo quien te trajo, estabas muy mal herida, te apareciste de repente frente al jardín de mi casa… aun no entiendo cómo fue, pero bueno apareciste sangrando y llorando, sufriste una despartición, creí que morirías…pero logre sostenerte antes de que calleras al piso, y de inmediato te traje, pero logramos llegar a tiempo, tu brazo quedara como nuevo en unos días más.-

No dije nada más, solo me limite a observarlo, me quito con delicadeza el vendaje y me puso de nuevo la poción de díctamo, un humillo color verde volvió a salir de mi piel, sentí escozor, me mordí el labio y con la otra mano apreté las sabanas, acción que no paso desapercibida por el rubio.

-la herida fue un poco más grave de lo que pensé, por eso decidí que lo mejor sería que la recuperación fuera un poco más lenta, debes de quedarte aquí al menos una semana Granger- dijo con su característico tono de voz frio- ya avise al ministerio y no tendrás problemas en el trabajo, afuera esta tu amiga la pelirroja y Potter, le diré que ya pueden pasar a verte- sin más volvió a cubrirme la herida con vendas y salió de la habitación con ese caminar elegante y soberbio que solo los Malfoy poseen, no dije nada, no podía la impresión era demasiada… ¿Malfoy un medimagos?, en verdad mi locura era demasiada, debía de ser por el shock de haber visto a Ron besándose con Lavander, pero todo se desvaneció en cuanto vi entrara Ginny y a Harry por al puerta, mi amiga tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de haber llorado, al verme sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas y dejo escapar un leve sollozo y corrió a mi cama para abrazarme.

-Herms, no sabes la angustia que hemos pasado estos días!- dijo entre sollozos.

-espera…¿has dicho días?...- ahora si mi voz sono un poco más alta-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado así?

-herms… has estado inconsciente por tres días- dijo mi amigo que ya estaba del otro lado de la cama tomándome mi mano con cariño y me veía con preocupación, lo mire como si fuera a salirle una tercera oreja.

-si, Malfoy nos llamo en cuanto te ingresaron, dijo que estabas muy grave y que no sabía si lo lograrías, la despartición fue muy grave, casi pierdes el brazo y el pulmón, por eso pensaron que quizás no lo lograrías, pero gracias a Merlín ya estás bien- su voz sonaba tensa.

-Herms…¿Qué paso para que hayas resultado tan lastimada?- la voz de Ginny era de franca desesperación y preocupación, sus ojos me veían suplicantes.

-Vi a Ronald besándose con Lavander Brown- dije con una infinita tristeza, el recordarlo hacía que mi corazón doliera con cada palpitación que daba, cerré los ojos en un tonto intento de contener el que mis lagrimas salieran de mis ojos, pero era demasiado el dolor que no lo logre, cuando abrí mis ojos vio los rostros de mis amigos era incredulidad en Ginny y de furia en Harry.

-¿¡que lo viste con Lavander?- la voz de Harry era ya casi un grito- ahora me lo explico…- y giro su rostro para ver a su novia, ella le devolvió la mirada que ahora después de la sorpresa reflejaba furia y el color comenzaba a subir por su blanco rostro.

-¡Ronald me va a escuchar!- dijo tratando de controlar la ira, Harry asintió y me miro con seriedad pero sin compadecerme.

-Herms, no te preocupes, todo estará bien, ahora lo importante es que te recuperes y que salgas de aquí, por lo pronto Malfoy dice que tendrás que quedarte una semana más, lo corrobore con Luna, ella dice que sería muy imprudente si te dejan ir ahora, no te preocupes vendremos a visitarte todos los días- y sonrió

-gracias Chicos… solo quiero pedirles un gran favor… no quiero que Ronald venga a verme, no quiero verlo jamás-

-No te preocupes… créeme que aunque sea mi hermano, no dejare que vuelva a dañarte, créeme que un crucio es lo que se me está ocurriendo en este instante-

Me reí, creo que por mucho coraje que Ginny tuviera, jamás le haría eso a su estúpido hermano, mis amigos al ver mi sonrisa, también me sonrieron, después de todo tenía unos muy buenos amigos.

-Como no sabía si despertarías pronto, decidí que cuando lo hicieras querrías tener algo de lectura para los días que estarás por aquí, así que me tome la libertad de ir a tu casa y traerte unos cuantos libros- me dio un pequeño bolso- le aplique un hechizo y guarde lo que pensé que te gustaría, tendrás algo en lo cual entretenerte- y sonrió

- gracias Chicos, muchas gracias- quise abrazarlos pero el dolor me impidió moverme mucho

-no te muevas, aun es muy pronto- la voz de Harry era tan paternal que me hizo sonreír- trata de descansar- y me beso la cabeza.

-mi mamá y toda la familia querían venir pero Luna les explico que no sería muy conveniente que te agitaras por el momento, pero estoy segura que en unos días más estarán aquí, te quiero mucho Herms, sigue las indicaciones de los medimagos y nada de hacer locuras- dijo al tiempo que me besaba también la cabeza, sonreí, era muy afortunada de tener amigos como ellos.

- vendremos mañana- dijo Harry con voz autoritaria- así que no quiero que intentes levantarte por hoy, mañana vendremos y te traeré el periódico para que no te pierdas nada de lo que pasa en el mundo-

- gracias chicos, en verdad gracias-

Y los vi salir de la habitación, lance un suspiro cansado, en verdad es que me dolía tanto que no encontraba una posición cómoda para estar, en un momento quise volver a estar inconsciente de nuevo, gire mi rostro hacia la ventana, el sol entraba y acariciaba mi rostro, cerré los ojos dejando que la sensación de calidez me invadiera, hasta que me venció el sueño, la molestia seguía pero preferí dormir, quizás así doliera menos la herida.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo, parpadee un par de veces e intente moverme pero de nuevo el maldito dolor me hizo desistir del intento, cuando gire mi rostro me encontré con un par de ojos plateados que me observaban, di un respingo por la sorpresa.

-Malfoy… me asustaste… de nuevo- dije en voz baja y a modo de disculpa, desvié mis ojos de los de él, a pesar de que ya habían pasado 4 años desde la guerra, aún algunos recuerdos me hacían temblar y sus ojos eran uno de esos recuerdos, podía sentir mi corazón latir aceleradamente, se acerco más sin decir ninguna palabra, fue cuando sentí sus cálidas manos sobre mi hombro herido que me di cuenta que se había movido, no quise mirar la herida, así que gire al otro lado mi rostro, pero supe que él sonreía y eso me hizo enojar.

- creo que la situación te hace mucha gracia ¿no Malfoy?- le dije con coraje

-Granger, Granger…- ese tono que usaba como si hablara con un niño de cinco años- no creas que me da alegría ver que estas herida y menos por …esa comadreja- eso si lo dijo como si le provocara asco-el tono me sorprendió y gire para ver su rostro, tenía el seño fruncido y los labios apretados que solo hacían que se viera un alinea blanca- no, no me da alegría, me preocupe mucho al verte en ese estado, pensé que morirías en mis brazos- sus facciones se suavizaron un poco, y me miro con esos ojos que desde la escuela me habían hechizado pero que yo había guardado en lo más profundo de mi corazón y temblé de nuevo, respire profundamente aspirando ese delicioso olor a menta que emanaba de él y me dedico una amplia sonrisa lo cual hizo que mi corazón se acelerara a mil, se veía tan guapo y le devolví la sonrisa.

-gracias por salvar mi vida Malfoy- fue sincero mi agradecimiento, lo cual hizo que le sonriera.

-no tienes por qué darme las gracias, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo ¿ de acuerdo?- y desvió la mirada hacia el vendaje de nuevo

-Malfoy…¿Por qué me duele tanto cuando trato de moverme?- era algo que necesitaba saber

-bueno, es porque casi pierdes el brazo y parte de la espalda, pero déjame que te ayude a sentarte, debes de estar cansada de estar en la misma posición-

Se levanto y paso sus brazos por detrás de mi espalda con mucho cuidado y por debajo de mis rodillas, ese contacto me hizo estremecer, evento que no paso desapercibido por él, pero no dijo nada, me levanto y me apoyo hacia atrás para que quedara sentada, lo cual fue un descanso para mi, cuando quito sus brazos sentí un poco de frio, ¡en verdad era una locura!, pero no dije nada, solo le sonreí.

-bien, ahora debes de comer, para recuperar las fuerzas- dijo levantándose y trajo una charola con comida que puso encima de mis piernas- si no te molesta te acompañare a cenar esta noche- y volvió a sonreír.

- gracias Malfoy…- dije sorprendida

Cenamos en silencio, de repente lo descubría observándome, cosa que me incomodaba, porque ahora sus ojos no eran fríos como cuando estábamos en la escuela, había un brillo que no lograba identificar, lo cual me hacía frustrarme, di un suspiro cuando termine de cenar, él con la amabilidad del mundo hizo un movimiento con su varita y desapareció la charola.

-ahora creo que debes de dormir, descansa mañana vendré a ver como sigues y quizás ya puedas levantarte para dar un pequeño paseo por el jardín, eso te hará bien y te recuperaras más rápido-

Y sin decir nada se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la cabeza, lo cual hizo que abriera los ojos como platos ¡Draco Malfoy, me había besado, a mí , una sangre sucia!, el vio mi reacción y sonrió.

-No soy el que conociste Hermione, créeme que he cambiado… descansa- y salió de la habitación dejándome en shock, entonces me di cuenta de que seguía sentada en la cama, creo que no era lo más cómodo para que durmiera, pasaron cinco minutos y entro uno de los enfermeros, me dio las buenas noches y volvió a acomodarme para que durmiera, me quede despierta un buen rato pensando en lo que había pasado, hasta que me venció de nuevo el sueño y fue la primera noche que soñé con un rubio de ojos grises.

Al día siguiente me desperté y creí que encontraría de nuevo a Malfoy a mi lado pero no fue así, quien me dio los buenos días fue luna.

-buenos días Herms, espero que hayas dormido bien, creo que hoy ya podrás levantarte y dar un pequeño paseo, la poción está actuando bastante bien y creo que ya no te dolerá tanto-

-hola Luna, buenos días- y le sonreí, aunque sentí un poco de decepción al no ver a ese rubio a mi lado- si dormí bien gracias.

- Ahora intenta levantarte- y me tendió una mano para que me ayudara

- segura que ya no me dolerá como ayer?-

- venga Herms, tienes que hacer un esfuerzo- y volvió a sonreírme con ese aire distraído

- está bien- dije con determinación

Tome la mano de Luna y me intente incorporarme pero un dolor tan fuerte en mi espalda me hizo soltarla y grite dejándome caer de nuevo a la cama, cerré los ojos con fuerza, y al abrirlos vi el rostro lleno de preocupación de Luna.

-Luna, creo que esto es más grave de lo que es- no era una pregunta o una duda, era una afirmación

- Herms, tendremos que hacer algunas pruebas y quizás tengas que quedarte un poco más de lo previsto, a veces sal desparticiones afectan lugares que no podemos prever y si esta daño alguna parte de tu columna tendremos que ver la gravedad… pero no te preocupes te curaremos.- y me dio un beso en la cabeza y salió de mi habitación.

Observe la ventana y no pude evitar llorar y maldecir, todo era culpa de esos dos, todo era culpa de Ronald… si tan solo le hubiera dicho la verdad en lugar de haberla engañado como lo hizo, quizás ella no estaría en esta situación, y sin poderlo evitar el llanto escapo de su garganta en un sollozo, mordió la manta que la cubría y dejo que fluyera, dejo que su lagrimas empaparas u cabello y la almohada, poco apoco comenzó a tranquilizarse, al final ella era Hermione Granger, una heroína de guerra y ella era una luchadora no se daría por vencida así tan fácilmente, respiro profundo y dejo de compadecerse, era momento de sacar el orgullo Gryffindor, respiro profundo y puso los codos en los costados de su cuerpo e intento levantarse, la punzada de dolor casi la tira de nuevo pero se mordió el labio casi hasta hacérselo sangrar, y volvió a impulsarse, era como si mil cuchillos se le estuvieran clavando en la espalda pero en el último intento logro incorporarse, estaba sudando y jadeando el dolor era fuerte pero estaba aminorando, y medio sonrió, si lograba ponerse de pie, lo demás sería pan comido, bajo las piernas de la cama y dejo que sus pies sintieran el suelo frio, y en un último esfuerzo se puso de pie, la punzada fue directo al cerebro y la hizo ver estrellas y negro de repente, se sostuvo de la pared y comenzó a respirar mas despacio intentando ganarle al desmayo, no se iba a dejar vencer, cuando logro que aminoraran las punzadas y pudo enfocar un poco la vista, ahí estaba parado en la puerta, con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa y la preocupación instalada en el rostro, le sonrió para que no se preocupara, e intento dar un paso, lo cual consiguió con mucho esfuerzo, después otro, sin dejar de sostenerse de la pared, veía sus pies, si estaba moviéndose, cuando levanto la vista ya lo tenía a escasos centímetros de ella y sin saber cómo, el aferro mi mano y todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo.

Volví a despertar casi al atardecer y sonreí al encontrarme con esos ojos grises que me miraban con franca preocupación.

-se puede saber en que estabas pensando al hacer lo que hiciste?- su voz sonaba fría de nuevo y preocupada

-no podía quedarme acostada, no voy a compadecerme Malfoy- dije frunciendo el ceño

-pudiste haberte lastimado más!- su enojo empezaba a ser evidente

-¿Qué más te da Malfoy?- dije con furia- después de todo siempre me odiaste y no creo que si me muero tu sufras mucho, al final solo soy una sangre sucia ¿recuerdas?- eso lo dije con toda la intención de hacerlo sentir mal.

-¿de verdad piensas que no me importa?- ahora era sorpresa y dolor su voz

No dije nada solo le sostuve la mirada, y en un acto que me dejo sorprendida, se acerco a mí y me abrazo, me quede quieta, sin saber qué hacer, entonces sentí sus brazos pasar por mi espalda y otro por debajo de mis rodillas y me levanto acercándome a su cuerpo, salió conmigo de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces Malfoy?- dije casi gritando

-mostrarte cuanto es lo que me importa-

Y salió conmigo al jardín, lo atravesó en dos segundos y subimos las escaleras hasta que entramos a una habitación que supongo era su oficina y lo que vi me dejo muda, por toda la habitación tenia fotos mías, alguna las había recortado del profeta, y otras eran de cuando estábamos en la escuela, mire a todos lados, él no me había bajado, camino hasta donde estaba un sillón de cuero negro y me dejo con mucha delicadeza, me dio la espalda y se acerco a la ventana, su respiración era agitada y vi cuando se paso las manos por la cabeza despeinando su perfecto estilo, cuando por fin volteo a verme ya se había calmado, camino hasta donde yo estaba y se arrodillo frente a mí.

-Se que fui muy cruel en el pasado y que te lastime, pero la realidad es que lo hice porque no quería aceptar que te amaba… si Hermione, te he amado desde que estábamos en la escuela y porque no entendía porque… cuando termino la guerra quise buscarte y decírtelo, pero supe que estabas con la comadreja, y obviamente yo ya no tenía un lugar en tu vida, de hecho sabia que jamás lo había tenido, pero esa noche cuando apareciste tan lastimada frente a mi puerta Merlín sabe por qué y me dio miedo, ¡tuve miedo de perderte!- tomo mis manos y las beso-no sabes lo que he sufrido día con día al ver que tus heridas no sanan como deberían y me frustra no saber que más hacer- y recargo su frente en mis manos.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, intentando por mi parte entender esa declaración, suspiro y aspire su olor a menta tan cerca de mí que me acelero el corazón, él levanto la mirada y me sonrió, una de sus manos se elevo hasta tocar mi mejilla y cerré los ojos ante su caricia.

-No quiero perderte, no así… por favor déjame curar tus heridas, déjame que sea yo el que sane tu cuerpo y que sane tu corazón- dijo en una dulce suplica

-sabes que es difícil… pero está bien, quiero que me sanes Draco…- y le sonreí

Él me sonrió y me dio un dulce beso en mi frente y me abrazo, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo me sentí segura entre esos brazos.

El tiempo es sabio y cura todas las heridas, pase casi dos meses en el hospital pero sane perfectamente, además de todos los cuidados que tenía por parte de mi dulce Medico, ya pasaron casi seis años desde ese trágico momento en mi vida, Ronald termino casándose con Lavander y lo perdone, ahora somos amigos de nuevo, por mi parte soy inmensamente feliz, me case con Draco y creo que no podría ser más feliz, de aquella vez solo quedó una cicatriz en mi espalda que cada vez que puede me besa y me dice que gracias a esa cicatriz me tiene en sus brazos, sane mis heridas y encontré al amor de mi vida.

FIN

Ojala les haya gustado, y me dejen su opinion.


End file.
